On many platforms such as Linux® or Windows® by Microsoft Corp of Redmond, Wash. the operating system offers a desktop. The desktop is a graphical user interface where icons and menus are presented that allow access to files and programs for a particular computer system. In addition, executing programs are placed in windows that are also displayed and managed on the desktop. Some programs that require full screen viewing are excepted from display on a desktop and must be displayed by replacing the desktop.
Some platforms provide utilities or functionality that allow for the management of multiple desktops. These utilities allow for the creation of multiple desktops and the selection of one of these desktops for display. Windows and icons can be assigned to specific desktops or moved between them. Some of these utilities provide a graphical user selection mechanism to choose a desktop for display. An example of a desktop manager is Spaces™ by Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.
Virtualization software provides desktop switching functionality. The main purpose of the virtualization software is to provide access to one software environment or platform in another software environment or platform. The virtualization software allows for the virtualized software environment or platform to be displayed full screen. Examples of this software include Parallels™ Workstation, by Parallels, Inc. of Switzerland and VMware™ Fusion by VMware, Inc. of Palo Alto, Calif.